gupotopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Głupotoźródła:Wojna o Nonsensopedię 2126 (I)
Rozdział I - Porwanie Jasnowidzki Jasnowidzka spojrzała w lustro ze zniechęceniem i pełna odrazy założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Właściwie, to była już gotowa do kolejnego wyjazdu do Putinnove. Miała tam w budynku Nonsensopedii znowu zabrać się do pracy nad kilkoma dziełami. Nie zniosła swojego widoku i wyszeptała kilka słów po łacinie, po czym jęknęła z bólu. Przyzwyczaiła się wprawdzie, że podczas domowego "zabiegu odmładzania" zawsze całe ciało boli, ale że tak? Cóż, przynajmniej miała już ponad 130 lat. Teraz znowu wyglądała na 25. Z zadowoleniem jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze i chwyciła za torbę. Od kilku tygodni nad Republiką Opola wisiała wielka bryła przesłaniająca słońce. O 15 po południu było najbardziej ciemno i wiele ludzi spało, by w nocy iść do pracy, ale Jasnowidzka nie martwiła się tym. Na ulicy było jednak pusto, z tego co widziała przez okno. Usłyszała w pewnym momencie szmer koło drzwi i wyciągnęła z torby paralizator. -Stary, dobry, podręczny przyjaciel. - szepnęła do siebie, uruchamiając go. Gdy szmer się powtórzył, była już gotowa do ataku. Ktoś jej zatkał usta, ktoś inny zgasił światło, ktoś uderzył ją w brzuch. Jasnowidzka schyliła się z cierpienia i wrzasnęła na cały głos. Wydawało jej się, że w domach obok zapalają się światła i wstają ludzie. Rozległ się "kogut" samochodu policyjnego. Aleksandra Chiaroveggente, czyli Jasnowidząca, próbowała jeszcze zrobić pożytek z paralizatora. Po chwili jej napastnik odsunął się na kilka sekund, dając Jasnowidzce czas na szybkie przemyślenia. Ale w ciemnościach nic już nie była w stanie zrobić. Ktoś uderzył ją znowu i straciła przytomność. Rozdział II- A w budynku Nonsensopedii... Administratorzy w milczeniu czekali na wejście Jasnowidzki. Nerwowo spoglądali na zegar, gdy Wasyl westchnął i powiedział: -Coś ją musiało zatrzymać. Zacznijmy bez niej, potem się ją ukarze. Reszta grona przytaknęła i rozpoczęto obrady. Po godzinie Aleksandry dalej nie było. Martwili się o nią. -Nie no, nie możemy. To brak kultury. Potem się dowie i jeszcze obrazi. - rzuciła Holly. Rozeszli się. Kwadrans potem rozległy się krzyki. Administratorzy- inkluzjoniści, a także ci nie popierający skarjnych delecjonistów na fotelach admińskich, zaczęli w popłochu pakować walizki. Wchodzili do mieszkań inkluzjonistów, którzy byli bałwankami lub zwykłymi userami, i zabierali ich do piwnic czy sal, gdzie mogli się ukryć. Rozpoczęło się najgorsze. Delecjoniści zaczynali używać broni. Wiele inkluzów padało z bólem na podłogi po tym, jak dostali kulką w głowę. Nikt nie ginął, delecjoniści zabierali postrzelonych do wielkich ciężarówek, gdzie konali wręcz z cierpienia. Co było dalej? Nie wiadomo. Albo inaczej - wtedy nikt nie wiedział. Teraz wiedzą wszyscy. Rozdział III - Co dalej z Jasnowidzką Jasnowidzka obudziła się w niewygodnej pozycji, leżąc na metalowej i twardej podłodze. Szybko zorientowała się, że gdzieś leci. Statek kosmiczny. Udawała, że dalej jest nieprzytomna, i słuchała rozmów pilotów. -Kiedy się ta suka obudzi? - warknął jeden. -Skąd mam wiedzieć? - rzucił drugi z oburzeniem. - Po inkluzach nie wiemy, czego się spodziewać. -Delecjoniści!- pomyślała Aleksandra. -Słuchaj. Jak dolecimy do Twierdzy Hopsdorf, uważaj na to, by się nie zadawała z innymi więźniami. Daj jej jakąś pustą celę. Jest podobno cholernie towarzyska i szybko umrze z samotności. - powiedział pierwszy. -Ja nie wiem, jak jej to zorganizować, ale OK. Załatwi się. - odparł drugi. -CHAMY!- przeszło Jasnowidzce przez myśl. Wreszcie wstała z podłogi. -Przepraszam, gdzie toaleta? - spytała potulnie. -Na końcu korytarza w lewo. - powiedział pierwszy beznamiętnie. Jasnowidzka poszła zgodnie z instrukcją. Wyjrzała przez okno i zrozumiała, że wylądują 111 km od Tallinu, w Hopsdorf, najsłynniejszej twierdzy we wszechświecie. Ponad milion cel, z których tylko tysiąc ma dostęp do okien, a do których jedzenie dowożą byli więźniowie, teleportując się, gdzie w każdej celi za łóżko robi coś na rodzaj skrzynki bez górnego wieka ze słomą we wnętrzu, zmienianą przez byłych więźniów - luksus, nieprawdaż? Aleksandra poszukała po kieszeniach, czy ma jeszcze scyzoryk. Była gotowa do ataku na pilota, choćby jednego. Walka o honor, walka o inkluzjonizm. Ona wiedziała, kim byli piloci. To byli delecjoniści, z którymi mijała się codziennie w budynku Nonsy. Niejednokrotnie pluli na nią czy dochodziło między nią a nimi do rękoczynów. Zresztą, często wygrywała bójki. Gdy myła ręce, poczuła przeszywający, potworny ból, zaczynający się gdzieś koło ramienia. Spojrzała na nie i ujrzała strzałę z trucizną. Doskonale znała wygląd takich strzał. Straciła czucie w ręce i upadła na podłogę, uderzając głową o krawędź umywalki. Ostatnie, co widziała przed utratą przytomności, to twarz pilota. Taka beznamiętna, jak i jego ton wcześniej. Rozdział IV - W tym samym czasie. Bombka Bombka190 pił herbatę, gdy poczuł niepokojący zapach spalenizny i dymu. Rzucił okiem na dwór, ale nie chciał wstawać i wychodzić, by sprawdzać, czy coś się pali. Usłyszał krzyki i sygnał straży pożarnej, i dopiero wtedy spojrzał przez okno, co się dzieje. Ktoś podpalał mu trawnik a ogień już dotarł do ściany domu! W popłochu chwycił za gaśnicę i wybiegł na dwór. Pożar straż ugasiła bardzo szybko. Strażacy jednak nie mogli znaleźć samego zameldowanego. O 20:58 zrozumieli, że został aresztowany przez delecjonistów - nawet tu występowali przeciwko ilości choćby towarów w sklepie. Bombka w tym czasie był już na pokładzie statku kosmicznego i z trudem się obudził z nieprzytomności. Pamiętał tylko, że ktoś go popchnął na drugiego, a drugi wpakował go do worka. Więcej nie. -Gdzie jest łazienka?- spytał pilotów. Nie odpowiadali. -Gdzie jest łazienka?! - spytał głośniej. Dalej cisza. -Cholera, gdzie. jest. łazienka?!! - zawołał. Jeden z nich westchnął i wyciągnął pistolet. Kula z niezwykłym świstem przecięła powietrze. Bombka padł na podłogę trafiony w bok. Jeden z pilotów z dumą i zadowoleniem wypił trochę piwa z kufla przymocowanego do panelu, po czym powiedział do drugiego: -Za delecjonizm. Rozdział V - Pod budynkiem Nonsy. Setki, jak nie tysiące inkluzów (i - jak się okazuje - nie tylko) stało wzdłuż ulicy z podniesionymi rękami. Padały strzały, a rannych wywożono masowo do twierdzy. -Tak być nie może. - szepnął Ptok II (Drugie wcielenie Ptoka) do Holly. -Co ja ci na to poradzę... - odparła tamta, zrezygnowana. -Ej, może mi się uda wymknąć? - spytał tamtych Wasyl, który stał w drugim rzędzie. -Rób co chcesz, i tak zginiemy. - rzucił Del. Wastl westchnął z pogardą wobec swoich przyjaciół z grona, którzy po prostu się zbyt bali. Udało mu się zakraść do budynku Nonsy - tego społecznego. Wbiegł na samą górę, gdzie ukrywało się kilku adminów. -Tchórze! Gardzę wami!- wrzasnął do Vaego i Alchemika oraz innych zgromadzonych tam osób. -Jak śmiesz?!- warknął Alchemik, pokazując na mnóstwo uratowanych inkluzów. Wasyl wzruszył ramionami: -Ale mogliście zejść, a ich tu zostwić. HAŃBA! - krzyknął. Z cienia wysunął się Em. -Wasyl, zamknij się. Nie możemy ich tu zostawić samych. Doskonale wiesz, że jak tylko ich odnajdą, Nonsa straci nas - straci tych, którzy nie chcą skrajnych delecjonistów. Jak ci zasiądą na stołkach, to budynek straci kilka pięter. Chcesz tego?- spytał. Wasyl milczał. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Zbiegł po schodach na dół i stanął tam, gdzie był wcześniej. Nie był wprawdzie inkluzem, ale został tam wygoniony siłą przez umundurowane służby. Co się z tym światem dzieje, pomyślał. Rozdział VI - I znowu Jasnowidzka. Jasnowidzka obudziła się w sianie. Tak, sianie. Leżała w słynnej Skrzynce Bez Górnego Wieka (SBGW) i, jak by nie było, nie narzekała na brak wygody. Po drugiej stronie celi był Mrowa. -Ej, żyjesz?- zawołała. Mrowa westchnął i usiadł na jej SBGW. Spojrzał na nią z bezradnością w oczach i przez chwilę milczeli. -Mam ci przekazać, że zarzuty wobec ciebie są poważne. - mruknął. Jasnowidzka schowała twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakała się. Mrowa wrócił na swoje SBGW i odwrócił się tyłem do Jasnowidzki. Zapadła grobowa cisza, przerywana chlipnięciami Aleksandry. Nagle rozległ się szum i ni stąd, ni zowąd pod ścianą pojawił się sam Ptok. -Zostawcie mnie, sukinsyny!- wrzasnął do ściany i zorientował się, że strażników już nie ma. -Cześć, Ptok. - Jasnowidzka powiedziała cichym i niepewnym głosem. -Ty też? - spytał Ptok II. -Jak widać. I mrowa też. - westchnęła Jasnowidzka. -O mnie mowa? - spytał nieco rozkojarzony Mrowa. -Tak. Jak stąd uciekniemy?- zapytał Ptok II. -Stąd nie ma wyjścia. - odparła Jasnowidzka.- Stąd wydostać mogą się tylko uprawnieni. My nie jesteśmy. Rozdział VII - W innej celi... Wasyl nigdy nie był inkluzjonistą, tak samo, jak i wielu innych, którzy trafili tam. Ale sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Nie pochwalał kogoś, kto teraz był adminem, albo inaczej. Ten niepopierany popierał kogoś, kogo Wasyl nie popierał. Trudne i skomplikowane? Niekoniecznie. -Dlaczego ja to zrobiłem... Teraz już nie wyjdziemy. - westchnął. -Mówiłam, że i tak zginiemy? Mówiłam. - warknęła do niego Holly. -Bombka, a ty co masz do powiedzenia?- zagadał Bombkę Alchemik. -Podpalili mi dom, wiem tyle. I jeszcze do tego postrzelili. Miło, prawda? - odparł tamten. -Jej, dlaczego nie możecie przestać ubolewać nad sobą? -spytał Del. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. -Jak to dlaczego? Nie wyjdziemy stąd. TAKA PRAWDA.- powiedział z naciskiem DomQ. Więźniowie westchnęli. -Nie bądź takim pesymistą...- powiedziała Kappy (Kapucynka). -Kappy, taka prawda, on ma rację.- powiedział Alchemik. Kappy przycichła. -To może by tak pogadać ze strażnikami? To podobno byli więźniowie.- zaproponował Marcus z nadzieją. -Nie, nie uda się. Nie pomogą.- mruknęła Holly. Zapadło milczenie, którego nikt nie śmiał przerwać. Nagle w celi pojawił się jeszcze Em. -No to jesteśmy w komplecie...- powiedział DomQ. -Bez Jasnowidzki, Mrowy i Ptoka. Coś mi tu nie pasuje.- zaniepokoił się Em. -Na pewno są w Twierdzy, ale innej celi.- pomyślał Bombka. - Ma ktoś może telefon? -Ja mam.- powiedział Del, wygrzebując z kieszeni jakiś rupieć. Wykręcił numer. Rozdział VIII - Kilka cel dalej. Rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Jasnowidzki. Ta zrezygnowana wyciągnęła swoje cudeńko i odebrała je. -Halo?- spytała. -To ja, Del. Jasna, jesteś w Twierdzy?- odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. -Pewnie. Ty też? -Tak, razem z całym gronem administratorskim. Wiesz może, jak się stąd wydostać? -Nie, a wy? -Nie. Zostańmy w kontakcie.- i się rozłączył. -Kto dzwonił? - spytał Ptok II, gdy Jasnowidzka odłożyła telefon. -Del. Też tu jest, tak jak wszyscy Admini.- odparła. Dziwne milczenie zawisło w celi. Dałoby się je pokroić w kostki i sprzedawać w supermarkecie, pomyślała Jasnowidzka pchnięta słowami Chmielewskiej. Przez chwilę obgryzała paznokcie, aż wreszcie wstała i podeszła do Ptoka. -Jeśli to ma być koniec, i jeśli faktycznie umrzemy, to mam jedną prośbę. - powiedziała dramatycznym tonem. -Jaką?- spytał Ptok. Aleksandrze zawsze dziwne pomysły przychodziły do głowy, więc nie wiedział, czego się po niej spodziewać. -Gdyby cię skazano po mnie, to przed wykonaniem wyroku na mnie wygłoś jakieś przemówienie, OK? - poprosiła. Ptok pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Rozdział IX - A w Nonsensopedii... Delec. Tak go nazywano. Teraz już ze spokojem patrzył przez okno w biurze na ulicę. Zostało tam jeszcze kilka osób, w tym słynny Vae. -Lubiłem go, ale musi trafić do Twierdzy.- powiedział sam do siebie Delec. Podrapał się po nosie i uruchomił komputer. Poprzeglądał chwilkę ostatnie zmiany, po czym wstał i spojrzał znowu na ulicę. Vae został powalony na ziemię i wsadzony do worka. Delec wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym i wyszedł z biura. Wtedy z szafy jakby nigdy nic wyszedł Ciemnowidz, jeden z Inkluzów. Podszedł do niewyłączonego komputera, cofnął edycje Deleca, z jego konta zagłosował w kilku sprawach i pozmieniał preferencje. Miał niewiele czasu, ale musiał. To do niego nieco wcześniej zadzwoniła Jasnowidzka. Poprosiła go o to, a admince się nie odmawia. A już na pewno nie tej. Spojrzał przez okno na dół. Musiał jeszcze zrobić jedno. Delec. Jego cel. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... W